Artificial Royale Battle
Jewelpet Candado made a artificial of the Royale Battle. It might be this video is one of the future episodes of Jewelpet Candado. However this video reveal the new characters. Like King Ramir , Lifun and Puto . It is also reveal Herman's 3 potentials. Even this info are reveal. This wiki doesn't have the permission to add these in this wiki. They will have their own page on this wiki when their First debut appear. Story First term King Ramir shows up to Herman and It's friends. King Ramir shows to them the greatest combat robot called Puto. Suddenly Garnet's Robot shows up. They think they can stop King Ramir by that. But that didn't work. Puto keeps shooting lasers onto Garnet's Robot until its destroyed. Now King Ramir Commanded to shoot the same laser onto Garnet. But all of the characters even her self. Think Garnet is dead, when the explotion ends Dian was actually the one who got hit by Puto's laser. But suddenly he turns into charm sign that he is dead, it make Herman and his friends cried mostly Garnet cried so loud on Dian's death. Second Term King Ramir just sigh on Dian's death. But when Garnet mention that, Garnet and Diana are so angry at King Ramir they attack Ramir. Puto was about to shoot them, King Ramir hit them with his Laser sword. That's why Garnet and Diana fainted. But Herman and Rossa got near on King Ramir and try to stop them but King Ramir wont stop until he have all the Jewelpet for himself. But Herman got angry too, he shoot his Lightning Bolt but King Ramir didn't even got hit. He told to Rossa to get out so he can fight King Ramir more fury. Herman evolve in Thunderbolt Herman and speed up like a lightning but he failed to do that, because Puto hit him. Third Term Next what happened is Thunderbolt Herman fall into the ground King Ramir said to him, ''You are too weak. ''It made Thunderbolt Herman angry but he shock when Lifun 's Shadow hands shows up to tie Puto and give Thunderbolt Herman a time to destroy Puto but Puto got let go easy and he almost shoot Lifun, why? Thunderbolf Herman evolve into Earthquake Herman while flying in the air and made Protecting ground! Because of that, a big explotion happened. But Puto saw them gone. Puto look for Herman via skyview but suddenly Cyclone Herman lift him and throw him into the air equalation by Lollip fly into the sky to Puto to hit him. Lollip almost hit when Puto shoot lasers onto Lollip but Lollip 's move successfully did it and Puto crash down into the ground. Cyclone Herman landed to the ground or call it Level 0. He told to Anby to turn Puto into a hamburger but instead doing that Anby trap Puto inside the burger. It made King Ramir shocked. Herman evolve to normal and all of them are happy to see Puto is defeated. But Puto still alive as they not expecting to happen and he shoot laser onto Anby, luckily Anby didn't die as Dian. Forth term Herman looks so scared scene the teamwork was not enough to defeat Puto . Now King Ramir commanded Puto to destroy everything from Jewelpet by that he means to destroy Jewel Land. They thought Puto will destroy them again. But they saw Jewel Land is falling down. Now the team have to evacuate all the Jewelpet and Sweetspet from Jewel Land. While evolving into Thunderbolt Herman and followed Puto went. But He didn't find him, so evolving into Cyclone Herman again and throw her Giant Cyclone ball (The power of that is bigger than a basketball ball). While the ball made Puto to fly up and crashed down. Meanwhile while they evacuate all Jewelpet, they didn't notice King Ramir kidnapping them and Lifun is the one who respondsable for that mistake. He just tell that he failed. Fifth term Evolving into Earthquake Herman, Herman made new rock wall to stop the surface of the Jewel Land falling to down. But because of that he trap his self, to escape. He evolve to Thunderbolt Herman and escape via Lightning Movement! He was happy that he save Jewel Land but he shocked when he saw his friends and the other Jewelpet is on King Ramir's cage. The one Herman make him scared is King Ramir got their power band. He even remove all the Jewelpet powers from Jewelpet so he can lock them easily. But Herman was so consered and worried. That's why he split into three to help him self to think what tecnique should they use. But they decided to make a Sandstorm by Cyclone Herman and Earthquake Herman while Thunderbolt Herman get the Puto-free Jewelpet, Lifun via Lightning Movement. It was a successfull but King Ramir and Puto got escaped with all the Jewelpet. The safety of all Jewelpet are lies on Herman and Lifun. To order to save all the Jewelpet, they have to faced Puto as King Ramir told them. Category:Official Videos Category:Story